Inner demons
by Gimli McGuyver
Summary: he had split into good & evil. now the whole planet is in jeapordy, but will they ever find a way to stop the darkness from spreading?
1. Chapter 1

Inner demons

We all have our inner demons, but allow me to elaborate that fact.

I have my own _special_ inner demon, with a mind of its own. It isn't a philosophical representation of all the bad things I've done. It is an alternate personality. Another self, if you will. Thus it feeds on the darkness within me. It grows stronger.

With each drop of blood that hits the floor, its thirst for violence diminishes. It is calm. It takes its unnatural state of physical being. It becomes me, or do I become it? We are one in the same. My life is a foolish endeavour, knowing that everything ends as it begins. incomplete darkness.

Such is the fate of mortals.

The blood is still in the air. How it lingers on. The freshness of the body awakens it again. It hungers once more.

The blood flows naturally out of her neck, it is hunched over, lapping up the red liquid with joy. It then takes her remains to where ever it goes and hides her away. Foolish creature.

It became clearer to me of what I had to do. I had to learn to control it, for years I had hid myself away from the scrutiny of the world, closing myself from any outside contact which I hadn't met beforehand. My friends were worried for my sanity, what was left had already been tattered and torn to a point where if it was a piece of cloth, it would not fit around my little toe. I awoke once more, within the darkened hell hole that was my bedroom. I quietly walked down the stairs, the sweetest smell filling my nostrils. The black liquid was once able to keep the demon at bay, but not anymore.

It screeched, screamed out in pain. It was hungry.

It was one fateful rainy day, the trees bristling in the wind. Each raindrop a symphony to be lost in the cacophony of life. The noise smothering the now long dead silence.

I stood opposite him.

He drew his blade.

I knew what must be done.

It took over, its _host_ was threatened.

As quickly as it began, it was over. The creature held his head up high in delight as it feasted upon the body.

But then I realised what had happened.

What choice did I have….

I ran.

We split.

_It stayed._


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: I have returned from a very long hiatus due to work related… stuff

Fortunately, for a while, I shall have enough time to get this thing kicked off, which should be good… also

I don't own Naruto, but if I did, it would be ALOT darker!

Inner demons chapter 2

These days, I hardly sleep. The dreams, or should I say _nightmares_ get too much.

It had begun to drive me insane. The killings were slowly growing in number, and suddenly, because of my recent 'disappearance' the FBI are trying to link me with the murders. There was a knock on the door "Naruto, open this door!" that's when I heard her voice, for the first time in 2 years. I opened the door slightly ajar.

"I-Is there anyone else out there with you" I said wearily, not knowing whether it was safe enough to open the door fully.

"No, I checked" came the reply. I watched as she walked in, her name was Haruno Sakura. She was standing in what seemed to be piles and piles of newspaper cuttings.

"So, you've finally cracked then" she said, as I poured my 15th coffee of the day. I politely offered her a cup of the soothing black liquid but she declined. She claimed that she was on a diet, a foolish claim. I walked over to a wall, and started to add more things to it.

The wall was covered in different newspaper cuttings to do with the increasing number of killings _it_ has made. I had put together my own little case file, simply labelled "the biggest mistake I have ever made"

She saw the folder, and was about to ask, but I cut her off "please don't read that, its going to be handed in soon" the perfect cover up, a book.

A very loud bang on the door, I grabbed the folder and they grabbed me.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: sorry for the stupid wait guys… I had a lot to sort out (finacing a music course finding work that sort of thing)

But don't despair.. I will update more (I hope)

Inner demons chapt 3

_She saw the folder, and was about to ask, but I cut her off "please don't read that, its going to be handed in soon" the perfect cover up, a book._

_A very loud bang on the door, I grabbed the folder and they grabbed me_

They dragged me to a black van, opened the back door and violently threw me in.

The papers in my folder were spread about the back like tableaux of bad comical timing. After I gathered my papers I watched as the pink haired woman dwindled away into the distance. I manoeuvred myself towards the front to where the driver was. "Where are you taking me?" I asked, but no reply.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked again, and still no reply.

"WHERE ARE YOU FUCKING TAKING ME" I demanded to know. It was my right to know, but they didn't care.

There was a sudden stop, my head crashed into the frame of the vehicle with enough force to knock me unconscious.

But some how their plan didn't work…

It just pissed me off. In a blind fit of rage I punched through the frame of the van and tore out the passenger's throat. It was as though there was a part of _it_ still within me. Not much but it was there.

The red mist in front of my eyes was gone. But darkness fell.

The driver pulled over to the side of the road, pulled me out of the back violently and put a gun to my head. i opened my eyes to see the barrel of a 45. I close my eyes.

I heard the familiar click of a trigger.

It was over. I stood there for a moment. I watched as the body fell to the floor.

What more could I do.

I had no other choice

I ran,

to where?

I cannot tell you.

All I know is…

I'm coming for you, _demon_.


	4. Chapter 4

Id 4

Running wildly through the wilderness, I had time to think. I stopped at a fallen tree outside a forest

I noticed that there was not a single sound, human or animal, coming from the area.

Weighing my options, I decided to go through the forest. Unknown to me at that time, the forest was cursed. As soon as I put one foot inside the radius of the forest I was in limens terms, fucked.

A cacophony of noise began in my head again, only this time it was more concentrated on trying to ascertain if I was friend or foe. Suddenly I was bombarded with particles of mud, tree branches snapped. I carried on moving forward.

Blood was trickling down my forehead; I had been walking through this godforsaken forest for 4 hours. After the last of the caffeine had left my system I was needless to say incredibly pissed off.

I got to the other side, dragging half a tree behind me swearing my head off.

One passer by stopped and watched me make my way to the end of the road.

I dropped the tree and kicked it.

The tree split in twain.

Something odd was hidden within.

A sword.

Capable of banishing evil.

Whale oil beef hooked.

I put it on my back and started walking.


End file.
